Dreams come true
by tataragenbu
Summary: Heero Yuy had never have any friends before now he have some friends.Will his friendship destroy his studies?
1. Friends

Dreams Come True.  
Written by:tataragenbu  
Disclaimer:Heero and the other characters in my story are NOT mine.(The title of the story   
is not mine.)  
  
Chapter One:Friends  
  
There was once a boy who did not have any friends. He was always very lonely. His name was Heero Yuy.  
Heero's studies were very good for an eight year old child who knows nothing about friendship.Heero   
always tries to make someone happy when they cry but he always fail.One day,he saw a girl crying.He  
tried to cheer her up by saying things into her ear.Suddenly she stopped crying."I have never heard   
anyone saying such a nice thing to me,"the girl said."My name is Relena Darlian." "My name is Heero Yuy.  
It's nice to meet you." Heero replied to her while shaking her hand. "Um...Relena can you be my friend?"  
Heero asked Relena. "of course" replied Relena  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing!The last bell rang.While Heero was walking to the front gate of the school to go back   
home,he heard someone calling his name loudly.Heero turned to see who it was.It was Relena.Heero stopped  
and waited for Relena.Relena finally caught up to him. "Heero can you walk with me home?"Relena asked Heero.  
"Of course I can" Heero replied.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of chapter One~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. A New Home

Chapter 2: A New Home By: tataragenbu  
  
"Heero, can we do this everyday?" Relena asked as they reached her house. Heero nodded and stared in awe at Relena's house. "Is this your house, Relena? It looks like a mansion to me," Heero asked. Relena nodded. Relena asked Heero if he wanted to go inside. Heero replied, "Sorry, Relena but I have to go home. I think I'll visit tomorrow. Bye!" *************** "I'm hoooome!" Heero cried. "Mommy! Mommy! I made a new friend!" Heero said excitedly as his mother descended from the stairs. "That's good. Now you have a friend that you can play with. I hope he is good to you," Heero's mother said. "Mom, my new friend isn't a boy. It's a girl," Heero told his mother. His mother didn't reply but just kissed him on the cheek. That night after dinner, Heero went up to his room and finished his homework that was half done. Later, after he had finished his homework, Heero decided to read his book. He tried to concentrate on his book but every time he saw a picture of a young girl it reminded him of Relena. He tried to sleep but couldn't. Finally, at around 1am, Heero slept soundly. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ~Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep! ~ Heero was awakened by the sound of his alarm clock. His alarm clock was for an emergency if Heero didn't wake up himself. "OH-NO! I'm late!" Heero cried as he looked at his alarm clock. The alarm clock went off twenty minutes late. Heero washed himself quickly, got dressed, took his backpack , breakfast and ran out the door as fast as he could saying, "MOMI'MGOINGTOSCHOOLNOW!BYE!" On the way to school, he saw Relena running to school too. He knew Relena was going to be late as she was a transfer student who didn't know what time to be in school. Relena saw Heero and ran up to him. "What time are we supposed to be in school?" she asked. Heero replied "8 a.m." Relena looked at her watch and exclaimed, "That's five minutes away!" They ran as fast as they could to school and reached there just as the first bell rang. They said their goodbyes and went to their different classes. The first period Heero slept in class but didn't get caught. The second period Relena came into his classroom. Heero asked Relena why she was in his class. "I'm supposed to have science for the second period until break. What about you, Heero?" Heero said that he had the same thing too.  
  
The last period.  
  
Heero was sitting beside Duo and asked him to be his friend. "I'd be glad to, Heero." Duo answered. Heero smiled. The teacher walked in asked his students to go back their seats. Heero obediently followed his teacher's instructions. The period passed quickly. ~Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! ~ Heero waited for Relena at the entrance of their school. Relena saw Heero and walked up to him. "Sorry if I'm late. I had to put some things into my locker." "It's okay. I just reached here too." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ When they were just reaching Relena's house, Relena asked, "Heero do you want to go into my house today?" Heero nodded. Relena smiled and they started walking home together with Duo at the back making a picture of the two love birds. "Hey, Heero! Want to see the picture I drew?" Duo asked Heero, who was all the way at the front. Relena asked Heero who the person was. Heero introduced Relena to Duo. Relena invited him into his house. Duo was surprised and accepted her invitation. Duo showed them the picture he drew and got comments. Duo just blushed and confessed that he never had friends before. Heero told him that was past and now they had to look at what's waiting for them. They finally went into Relena's house which was as big as a mansion. "It is a mansion, you two. Oh yes! Before I forget, I would like you two to meet my older brother, Zechs." Relena said. She showed them her brother's bedroom. She told them her brother was in High School. They met with Zechs and told Relena they had to go home. Relena and Zechs waved them goodbyes and went inside. "I feel something about them. They have a good heart. Especially that boy named Heero." Zechs said as they got inside. ^^^^^^^^^^^^ Heero was doing his homework when he thought about Relena. "Oh, Relena. I wish I can just tell you."  
  
From that day on, Heero's studies dropped and he was kicked out of his house. Dou was kicked out of his house too. They saw each other in front of Relena's house. Both of them exclaimed at the same time, "What are you doing here? You go first. Okay. I was kicked out of home and came here to ask Relena if I can stay at one of her guest rooms." They looked at each other and walked in together. Relena was surprised after they had told their story. "You, Duo, can stay at the second floor guest room and you, Heero, can sleep beside the guest room beside Duo." She said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of chapter 2 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. Kidnapped!!!

Chapter 3: Kidnapped By: tataragenbu  
  
Two years passed by in the Peacecraft Mansion. Heero was studying when he heard a shout. Duo was screaming again. Zechs had beaten him again. Everyday, Duo and Zechs would challenge each other in a game of chess. Today was like every other day. Zechs would beat him with the same technique, which Duo didn't notice. Heero just let out a sigh and got back to his studying. Heero put away his history book and took out his maths to do his homework. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Relena walked in with a plate of okonomiyaki. "Here, Heero. I made them just for you," Relena said with a happy smile. Just before she left, she told Heero not to study too hard. Heero just laughed and agreed with her that he shouldn't work too hard. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Heero woke up with a start and looked at his clock. It was seven and he had to go to school. He walked to Duo's room only to find the place empty. Heero tumbled down the stairs and hit something. He stood up and saw Duo at the end of the stairs and he looked as if he had been hit by something. Heero saw that Duo's arm was bleeding profusely so he went to the first aid box and put some bandages on Duo's arm. "Huh? What happened?" "You were shot by someone so I had to put on some bandages. I'm sorry if they don't look okay. I had to stop you from bleeding." "Um, thanks, Heero. I really appreciate it. Anyway, have you seen Relena? She was coming down with me but suddenly disappeared. After that, I was shot started to go up when something hit me. I think it was one of my books," Duo explained. Both of them went silent when they heard a sound. It sounded like the fax machine. Both of them raced to the fax machine and saw a piece of paper coming out. After it had finished printing, Heero read it out loud. "I have Relena. She is safe. Signed, Hilde." "Who is Hilde?" "I don't know. It sounds like a woman's name," Heero replied. Just then, Zechs walked in. He told them he had heard the whole story. He gestured to Heero to give him the paper and Heero gave him the fax. "Wait a minute! This isn't Hilde's handwriting! Hilde's handwriting is neater that this! Then, this must mean she has been kidnapped!" Zechs exclaimed. Both the boys went pale when Zechs told them what had happened.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Of Chapter 3^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
